Hitomi wo Tojireba
by ratnapuspaa
Summary: Aku lelah Shinichi. Aku lelah harus terus berpura-pura tegar. Aku lelah menjadi wanita yang kuat. Tidakah kau menyadari bahwa aku sedang berpura-pura dari nada bicaraku ini Shinichi?


"**Saat kututup mataku (Hitomi wo Tojireba)"**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan adalah milik Mr. Aoyama Gosho, yang pake kacamata.**

**Pairing: Shinichi x Ran (sudah pasti! I love them :D)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T (cocoknya sih)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur ngalur-ngidul dan kawan-kawan. Bisa kalian liat sendiri.**

**Summary: ****Aku lelah Shinichi. Aku lelah harus terus berpura-pura tegar. Aku lelah menjadi wanita yang kuat. Tidakah kau menyadari bahwa aku sedang berpura-pura dari nada bicaraku ini Shinichi?**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Triiit-Triiit-<strong>

**Triiit-Triitt-**

**Pip-**

"Halo," Ujarku sambil mengangakat telepon yang berbunyi di atas meja belajarku itu.

"Oi Ran, ini aku," Seru suara diseberang sana yang sudah kuketahui dengan jelas siapa orang tersebut.

"Iya aku tahu," Jawabku.

* * *

><p><em>Ada apa?<em>

_Kenapa tidak pernah menelpon dan tidak memberi kabar?_

* * *

><p>"Apa-apaan nada bicaramu itu? Apa kau tidak senang aku menelponmu sekarang?" Gerutunya.<p>

Aku juga tidak tahu. Haruskah aku senang? Aku tidak senang. Aku sedang cemas, tidakkah kau mengetahuinya Shinichi? Aku mencemaskanmu. Air mata ini, seperti mencoba untuk keluar dari mataku. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya, Shinichi?

* * *

><p><em>Bagaimana keadaanmu?<em>

_Apa kamu sedang terkena flu?_

* * *

><p>"Oi Ran! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," Katanya lagi dengan suara yang agak berat.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Apakah kamu sedang bersedih?<em>

_Itu tidak mungkin 'kan?_

* * *

><p>"Apa?" Responku singkat.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Aku merindukanmu,<em>

_Jadi, kapan kau mau pulang?_

* * *

><p>"Sebenarnya-"<p>

"Kasus? Kau akan lama kembali karena masih mengurusi kasus bukan?" Ucapku yang sepertinya memotong kalimatnya.

"Wah, sepertinya kau berbakat menjadi detektif, Ran!" Katanya diiringi dengan tawa hebat darinya.

Kau masih sempat tertawa? Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa aku disini sedang mencoba untuk tegar. Tegar menghadapimu yang begini. Yang meninggalkanku sendiri. Disini, dan kesepian.

Aku lelah Shinichi. Aku lelah harus terus berpura-pura tegar. Aku lelah menjadi wanita yang kuat. Tidakah kau menyadari bahwa aku sedang berpura-pura dari nada bicaraku ini Shinichi?

* * *

><p><em>Suaramu, memberikan warna bagiku,<em>

_Kehangatanmu, telah menjalar di dalam dadaku,_

* * *

><p>Sunyi sejenak.<p>

"Ran? Ada apa?" Tegurnya.

Lucu sekali kau bertanya. Apa kau masih belum mengerti perasaanku saat ini Shinichi? Berbulan bulan aku menantimu untuk pulang, namun kau selalu menunda kepulanganmu hanya karena kasus bodoh itu. Kau bahkan tidak sekalipun menelponku. Apa menurutmu kasus lebih berharga daripada aku? Aku marah. Aku sangat marah. Bukan padamu. Tapi pada diriku sendiri.

"_Ran, kau pulang saja duluan ya, nanti aku menyusul,"_

* * *

><p><em>Dirimu telah pergi jauh,<em>

_Saat ku tutup mataku,_

* * *

><p>Harusnya aku menghentikanmu saat itu. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa lebih peka? Meskipun saat itu firasatku berkata agar aku menghentikanmu, namun kenapa saat itu ragaku tidak bisa bergerak untuk menghentikanmu?<p>

Itu salahku.

Aku memang bodoh.

* * *

><p><em>Senyuman saat itu sangatlah indah,<em>

_Merenggut semua warna,_

* * *

><p>"Ran, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya yang sontak membuyarkan lamunanku.<p>

"Shinichi,"

"Ran, ada apa? Apa, kau menangis?"

Aku.. Menangis? Benar. Pipi ini basah. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Harusnya aku menjadi seorang wanita yang tegar, dan wanita yang tegar seharunya tidak menangis seperti ini. Dasar bodoh. Aku sangat bodoh.

"Maaf Ran,"

"Kenapa? Kenapa jadi kamu yang meminta maaf?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang kubuat senormal mungkin.

"Karena aku.. Pasti telah banyak membuatmu sedih, maaf ya,"

Aku benci. Aku benci sekali dengan nada suaramu yang sendu seperti itu. Sangat benci.

"Aku janji aku akan kembali jika kasus ini telah kuselesaikan, sudah y-"

* * *

><p><em>Aku mohon, sebentar saja,<em>

_Jangan kau lepaskan lagi,_

* * *

><p>"Shinichi!" Seruku dan berhasil menggagalkannya untuk memutuskan kontak antara kami sekarang.<p>

"Ya?" Jawabnya ringan.

* * *

><p><em>Mungkin saja kesedihan ini,<em>

_Tidak akan pernah hilang,_

* * *

><p>"Jaga dirimu ya,"<p>

"Tentu saja! Ran, kau juga jaga dirimu!"

**Tuuut-Tuuut-Tuuut-**

* * *

><p><em>Aku akan selalu menunggumu,<em>

* * *

><p>Rin : Song fict. Lagu yang dipersembahkan adalah lagu yang asli dinyanyikan oleh Ran. Judulnya "Hitomi Tojireba" . Sengaja saya translate ke Bahasa Indonesia biar feelnya lebih dapet, meski dengan bantuan mbah google dan otakku yang pas-pas-an (haha) -_- . Ehehehe mohon saran dan kritik (yang bisa diterima) ya :)<p> 


End file.
